


NYC Mash-Up / Just Marvellous

by Vinyllityx



Category: Marvel, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinyllityx/pseuds/Vinyllityx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NYC Mash-up. Set in New York. Root/Shaw centric. Features appearances from other characters as well either from Marvel or from Sense8. Set after 5x13. Root and Shaw get a mission from the machine which leads them to the suburbs. There a lot of secrets are revealed, accidents happen and shenanigans issue. For some reason Harold is dead in this one. Oops.</p><p>Or else that fic where Root and Shaw get amnesia while pretending to be a couple for a mission in the suburbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fic people so be patient people. Also critic is always welcome and don't expect this to be be regularly updated. Enjoy your reading.

Finch and John are gone.

So is Root.

Bear is still here though.

Like the battle is won. The good guys won and all that. Shaw scoffs thinking how she was one of them. Yeah, victory tastes a little bitter. But she is left with the dog, a bottle of whiskey and a few new scars marking this end. It’s been months. Months she had hunted down everyone responsible and rendered them useless. Both kneecaps shot. Sometimes even their two shoulders. Root would have been proud. Finch not so much.

At the airport she stumbles onto Fusco.

"Guess I saw you first, huh. Where have you been all this time?" Lionel asks his hands busy with food. His presence is still nagging her a bit. She had just returned from Prague annoyed with the world and herself. Mindful of another failure, false hopes and the grime of travelling still on her. Shaw had gone in Prague without Her approval to weed out a few Samaritan owned start ups . The only sight that greeted her when she searched for them was scorched earth. Literally. As it seems someone with an unlimited supply of c4 decided to get rid of them. Tracking that specific someone though proved to be nearly impossible even for Shaw. She had even asked the machine for help but still no luck.

"Taking care of loose ends. Don't worry Lionel now that I'm back so is your stack of paperwork."

"What do you mean?" He looks at you confused accidentally coughing up some breadcrumbs from his sandwich.

"Oh. You are going to have so much work to do, with me back in town." Shaw leaves him with a wave of her hand stunted at his feet.

The machine gives Shaw papers. Passports, digital money, everything she wants or needs. And things she didn't, involving the past. She wakes up one day to a delivery boy handing her two boxes filled with papers, photos, names of companies and places. Specifically, the list with all the numbers Finch and Reese had saved. She goes back to the time before she met them. She makes sure that her file is thrown in a burning bin basket. Lists of names, addresses, works, people. Shaw recognizes a few and almost smiles at others. Doctors and teachers and parents and psychiatrists. She takes a look back. The name is empty, dull against her ears, not known to her. But the eyes, she could almost hear the innuendo that accompanied that glint.

Caroline Turing. Veronica Sinclair. Root.

"Why did you send me this?" Her voice harsh.

"Thought a trip back to memory lane wouldn't be so bad."

"Pending missions?" Shaw questions in an attempt to avoid this thing. Go somewhere else, probably have some fun.

"None yet I'm afraid. You'll just have to be more patient Sameen." The machine chirps.

"Don't call me that" Shaw reminds Her again.

She goes back at the file. Picks it up. Along with the other one holding Genrika's contact information. Shaw knows she doesn't need them. But it's nice knowing that if she calls this number a kid will pick it up probably asking too many questions. She remembers why all of this mattered when she watches Carter’s son go to school and leave from it, buying a blue bouquet of flowers on his way home. When she sees Gen all grown up walking down the street with a camera at her hand using counter surveillance tactics. Hell one day she even breaks at Fusco’s apartment to install a dead bolt.

For some reason Shaw's feet drive her back at the safe house. She thinks that Lionel might be using it but its empty except from the ghosts and the memories. Nothing has changed besides a little paper on the desk. Before she makes her way to it she opens the windows wide and throws back some whiskey. The paper is a note from someone in a hurry.

_Call me. We need to talk._

And after that a cellphone number. Unfortunately there is nobody to talk to any more. Everyone’s dead and Shaw doesn’t want to speak to Lionel again for god’s sake. Not in a place that still smelled like the old days.

She sleeps at the couch in this place that had been in lots of memories and even more simulations.

The morning founds her sleeping in a couch way too familiar to be comfortable. Shaw hears the sound of someone walking in heels and the sound of keys. Gun in hand and taking cover she waits. In her head familiar faces flash trying to find the intruder.

The door opens.The battered woman crutching her head struts to the first aid kit like its nothing.

She shoves it at the table angry. She turns and stares at the gun pointed at her a smile at her lips. Her hands come up and Shaw remembers about the gun in hers.

“You’re a hard gal to find Shaw“ Her little smile burns in the worst way. Her hair is ruffled. Dressed in another all black outfit this time with a different leather jacket.

_What the fuck? How did Root survive? Why didn’t she say anything? Where was she hiding all this time?_

John said she didn’t make it. Shaw had seen her grave.Yes it was all dug up but still...Fusco recognised Root. How could the machine keep giving Shaw missions like nothing had happened and Root was still alive? Words fail her once again.

“Where the hell where you?” Shaw manages to croak. The most easy question that comes to mind.

“Saving yours and Her ass from Samaritan.”

"That was you in Prague?"

Root nods.

"Continue" Shaw puts the gun at the table "How did you faked it?”

"Now you disappoint me. Like you haven’t figured it out all by yourself."

"That sniper on the roof…Did you hire him?" Shaw tries to make sense of this. Root had hired people for that reason in the past who says she couldn't do it again?

“No" Root shakes her head "Samaritan did but I was wearing a bulletproof vest. That helped.”

"Fusco recognized you." Shaw doesn't know why she says it. Maybe as a last course of defence against the fear that all of this could be a simulation.

“Yeah that wasn’t so smart either. Sameen technically I did died and Fusco saw my body. But someone came to the morgue after him and revived me. I don't know how. I thought at first that it was you but I was wrong. All I had to do then was change the bodies and escape."

She may be need a bit to recollect herself after hearing her name again from Root.

“We buried you Root. If it wasn't you inside that coffin then who was it?”

"There are a lot of dead people in a morgue in New York, Shaw I just changed the bodies with a cancer patient that had died that day." But the grave was all dug up because Samaritan wanted Root's implant. How could they take it if wasn't her?

“That cancer patient, did you put the implant in her?Or did you rigged her delivery when she was getting it installed?”

“Nope. She had one already I just convinced her doctors to run a sanitary check at it before she got it put”

Shaw takes her time to process. Still thinks about the machine’s message. About the tattoo that marked her neck under the ponytail. Faking her death was simple enough with the help of the team. Root’s was simply a little more complicated but the hacker had put more difficult plans to work with the machine’s help.

“Did the machine know, did she help?”

“Nope. It was all me.“ Of-fucking-course. Who else could come up with such a bad plan...

She is left there staring at the table, thinking, trying to find a reason why Root wouldn’t tell her, wouldn’t let her help, didn’t find her sooner. All this time Root has risen up tried to take Shaw's hand that had draw away from the hacker's touch. Root looks at Shaw but she can’t really look back.

“Okay. I'm going to do this somewhere else” Root says ready to leave. Again. Picking the first aid kit up and walking towards the door.

“Stop.“ Shaw grabs her by the collar "Before you make a mess of yourself"

Root nods looking at the sociopath's eyes. Shaw looks back aware of her hands at Root's jacket. Shaw pushes forward while Root is covering the distance between them.

"Now let's take a look at that" Shaw says pointing to Root's wound after they stop breathless.

"So we are going to play doctor after all."


	2. Taking pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Jones and Trish Walker meet Root and Shaw.

After they’re done with late breakfast Root tells Shaw about the new mission they have. Leaving the shop she goes into the car throwing the keys to Shaw. They open the car door and Bear makes his way to the back seat.

"Where the hell are we going?" Shaw starts revving the engine.

"The suburbs as it seems" Root says with a grimace.

"What the fuck are we going to do there, babysitting?" Shaw asks Root who boots up a laptop she found. A few keystrokes later Root answers.

"We have a new number as it seems. Marissa Smith is the owner of a small company that provides mass produced wedding products, like specialised decorations and stuff. "Root says.

"What are our covers?" Shaw says all business.

"We are married and moving into a new house because we got bored of the city. You’re going to be a PE teacher at the local high school while I am head of the computers lab."

"God I hope this one ends soon" Shaw mutters to herself.

"What should we do about the sleeping arrangements?" Root asks without looking at her. Shaw's hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"Nevermind, the house seems to have enough bedrooms for both of us. If something is wrong you are always welcome in mine" Root adds hastily. Shaw breathes. That could work for starters. She doesn’t want to kick Root at her sleep and break something important. With Shaw’s driving skills they are there in an instant. She slows down to give them time to see their neighbourhood.

"What white hell are we going to get ourselves into?" Shaw says looking at her surroundings

"Honestly, I don’t want to know. This looks to be even worse than Bishop" The scenery is like it came out of The Notebook.

“Want to check if the house is soundproof?” Root tells Shaw with a straight face.

“I’m pretty sure She has already told you that.” Thankfully the house is furnished.

“A delivery will be coming soon with the basics make sure to get it.” Root shouts from the upper floor. Shaw takes a look at the place thinking of possible exit strategies and pours some water for Bear. He slurps it and then takes a stroll in the front yard. Once outside Shaw sees all the boxes littering the porch and a scrawny teen at her doorstep.

"Are you… Mrs. Grey?" the boy stares at the delivery paper.

“Yeah just gives this over here” Shaw signs it with something ridiculous, putting the boxes inside the house not telling Root to help her. Her muscles could use a workout, plus Root will probably come soon for her things.

“Root?” Shaw shouts when she doesn’t show.

“I’m here”  

"Yeah no shit. Come and sort your computer stuff I don’t know where half of it is supposed to go." Shaw signals at the general direction of Root's stuff/

“It is just that the machine wanted me to code something for her but I guess I will make due without a computer" Root starts speaking to herself, writing code. Shaw even hears her say things like bracket. The noise is soothing though, the suburbs tend to be too quiet. Nothing big happens, which is really no surprise. But Shaw insists they take watch at the number’s house. It is 3 am in the morning and Root’s first shift is about to end.

"I really don’t see a reason for this Shaw. I mean if something happens the machine would always tell me.” Root whines once again. Shaw had wanted to keep an eye out for Root that's why she insisted that she takes watch from her window.

“I don’t want you to lose your touch in independent field work. You never know what happens.” Shaw says, trying to sleep on the bed.

"You worried about me Sameen?"

“I will fork your ass if you don’t let me sleep.”

“You got it doc.” A few minutes pass. Root's gaze falls from Shaw to the house in front of her. Back and forth. Back and forth. A sound pierces her cochlear implant. Root’s hands reach the gun stashed at her waist and the silencer, connecting the two. It appears the intruder, her target is on the roof. Root fires once, twice and a third time for good measure. She notices Sameen jumping from the bed. “Grab your kevlar. Let’s roll. Shaw grabs two bulletproof vest from under the bed and throws one at her. Root is out of the door, Shaw covering her tracks. They hear a motorcycle passing through the street. Shaw immediately switches from her automatic rifle to a grenade launcher. Holy shit her arms though and that little I’m-about-to-fuck-you-up smile. Shaw hits the car right next to them with a grenade and both riders fall from the bike. Both females. A brunette and a blonde, their hair visible under their helmets. The blond is midway to swallowing a red pill when Shaw reaches her and smashes it under her boot. Root sees the other one, who had taken the biggest blow of the explosion, at the other end of the road pick herself up.

"This one is still alive” Root points at the brunette.

 _Danger imminent_ the machine chirps and Root aims the guns at her. The woman is coming towards them at a fast pace. Root fires a warning shot, hitting the brunette on her shoulder. She shrugs it of.

"God it’s early for this shit" Root hears Shaw behind her. The brunette keeps coming towards their direction.

"If this babe wants to be ash so be it" Root sees Shaw aiming the grenade launcher again. Shaw fires at the woman head on. The grenade doesn’t explode though. The woman catches it mid air and smashes it in her hand, a small cloud of dust rising. This time she looks at them grinning.

“I think this one is going to be a problem” Root admits.

“You don’t fucking say.” Shaw is so done with everything. But at least the suburbs weren't as boring as she expected. As if their troubles weren’t enough a large truck comes rushing. They can only stare. Trucks are not allowed within city limits is the only thing that passes through Root's mind as she sees it. The vehicle proceeds to hit the brunette, but doesn’t stop there. It passes through the brakes raising smoke. Avoiding both the fallen motorcycle and them it hits the electricity pole right in front of their house. Shaw goes to check on the truck driver who turns out to be a tablet. Root holds down and proceeds to zip-tie the woman.

“I’m guessing you will need these.” Shaw throws her a whole bug of zip ties while carrying one herself.“I’m going to do her legs”

“Look at us bonding over a common shared activity. And you thought the suburbs would be boring” By the time their attacker is zip-tied properly according to Root and the machine both bags are empty.

“Let’s get them on the house” They first pick up the brunette and then the blonde both unconscious. Once inside the house Bears sniffs at them. Their house is dark all the power lost from the damage in the electricity pole.

“Not the way I imagined we would wake up our neighbours in the middle of the night but I guess it will have to do.” Root smirks at Shaw. Shaw just throws two towels at Root who gags the two figures with them.

“Bring me my sedatives, will you? She seems to be a feisty one” Shaw comes back with a patch of needles giving them to her. Root hits the now waking up Jessica, according to her business card, with ten bottles of sedatives.

“Root… aren’t those like a lot?” Shaw says her medical training kicking in.

“The machine says they will only last her for 30 minutes so we need to crack this one quick.” Root tries to wake the blonde up. Shaw sits eye level with her. The woman has scratches from rolling on the road, ruffled hair and panicked eyes. Shaw takes a look at their injuries. Jessica's shoulder was popped from the crash and she sports a gun shot wound in her shoulder.The blonde -Trish you remember her from a radio show, seems to be okay besides some bruises.

“Tell me what the hell you were doing on our roof ,Trish” Root starts the fun part. Trish looks at the gag covering her mouth.

“Oh we are not taking that one out” Root snickers “If you want to say something” She drops a notebook and a pen at Trish’s hands “write it”

The woman stares at them and Shaw takes her turn.

“You look trained. Let me guess…Krav Maga? You’ve been practising it for a few years. Helped you last a few seconds longer when fighting with me. But we're pros, so you better talk before I let her interrogate you.” Shaw points at Root lets a smile showing how much she misses this. Trish doesn’t react at either of them. The actual time down running in Root’s ear doesn’t help with her patience. Shaw picks up on this and in an attempt to speed things up searches Trish. She finds a phone which she gives over to Root, a wallet filled to the brim which she empties and a prescription box containing red pills. Shaw recognises the drugs from her military days.

“Talk or I will shove them down Jessica's throat " Trish isn’t convinced but her eyes widen. Shaw goes to put one in Jessica’s mouth. Panicked from her actions Trish starts scribbling at the notebook.

 _Jessica was investigating a case about the pills. I was coming in so she wouldn’t be alone. I heard her say about how she found a better spot for some pictures of the people making them. That’s when she got shot_.

Police sirens sound right outside their door.

_Our phones aren’t exactly working here, are there?_

"Nope. Even if you could find a way to hack into a wifi or telephone line the entire power grid in this area is lost.” Root explains before going outside to talk with the police and their worried neighbours.

 _How do she know that?_ Trish writes on the notebook.

“Long story” Shaw confesses. Bear sniffs at Trish's zip tied hands.

Root comes back shutting the door with a bang “You haven’t told us everything yet and a good friend of mine blocked your call for help signal. Do you want to stay here forever?” Okay Shaw must admit that Root interrogating people is hot.

_Melissa Smith. We’ve discovered that her company funds the drug labs. They want to smuggle them at various mobs around the States and then overseas_

Trish informs them about where the drug labs are. Root frees them and tells her that Jessica will probably be wake up in a few minutes. Trish tries to give them her and Jessica's number but Root refuses. What is the point when they know it already? Trish shoots Shaw a look clearly worried about those people that seem to know everything.

"Couldn't the machine just tell us about the drug labs now that she is an open system and everything?" Shaw asks clearly wondering why did they have to come here for such a mundane thing.

"I'm afraid she didn't know that combat enhancers even existed, sweetheart. That's why she had no idea that they were floating around Manhattan"

"Then how did you know about the drugs?" Shaw knows about Root's old glory days and she had never mentioned the pills.

"When I was in the morgue the last thing I remember was a nurse giving me something to swallow..." Root brings up into her eyesight the bottle of pills. "...something red"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who don't know combat enhancers are specific pills in the MCU that increase your strength and healing factor. In the comics for example a character can fight and actually make damage to Captain America under their effect.


	3. Watch your step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise people this fic has a plot. It may not look at it but it does.

“How many of these did the machine gave you?” Shaw says. Root looks at her shoes.

“Enough” Root brushes Shaw off with a smile.

“Root, I said how many?” Shaw’s voice was cold steel.

“I don’t remember okay?” Root confesses without looking at her.

“Holy shit” Shaw swears. It takes her a moment or two to bring herself back together.

“Give me your phone” From all the things Root thought she was going to hear this wasn’t one of them. She hands it to Shaw.

“Report the side effects that the combat enhancers had in Root” Shaw orders the machine.

“Even though long term side effects will be clearer after the proper medical exams…” The machine starts but Shaw is having none of it.

“Just tell her” Shaw snaps.

“The strain they put in her heart combined with Root’s previous torture experience… Well they raise the chances of her suffering several diseases”

The machine confirms what Shaw already knew.

“So what Shaw? It’s not like our life expectancy is long anyway”

Root realises how wrong her words were when Shaw’s hand is on her throat. It’s not pushing in, Root can still breathe.

“You shouldn’t have taken them Root” Shaw says sternly.

“What other choice did I have Shaw? Leave the world and you to die?” Root is looking right in Shaw’s eyes. All this eye contact makes it difficult for Shaw to express her thoughts.

“Next time you better wear a bullet proof vest”

“Fine Sameen, next time I will” Shaw wondered if she could trust Root on this one. Perhaps she and the machine needed to have another chat about Root’s safety.

Shaw uses her grip on Root to bring her gently closer. Once they are inches away from each other Shaw lets her loose. “Good” She says but Root’s mind is somewhere else her thumb running over Shaw’s lips.

“Will you let me kiss you...” Or do I need kevlar for that too? Root starts to say but Shaw cuts her off.

“Absolutely” They pretty much crash each other trying to kiss. Being apart for so long isn’t good for them. Things get a little handsy. Shaw thinks that she is better expressing her argument like this than with words. Root realises that maybe bullet proof vests aren’t so bad after all if they mean she gets to enjoy more of this. 

“Not to ruin your buzz ladies but the clock is ticking. Those drag labs aren’t going to destroy themselves…” The machine chirps from the cellphone still in Shaw's hands.

“Oh shut up” Shaw throws the phone at the wall and herself at Root. Yes the mission is important and stuff but with Shaw’s tongue in her mouth Root can’t complain. Shaw is the one to back away. Root feels like dying and chase Shaw's lips for a second.

“Come on we have a mission. If you have any adrenaline left we can work it out later” Shaw pats her at the shoulder. 

“Fine. Fine.” Root talks to herself trying to concentrate on the mission.

“Now find out about our soccer mum whose life got boring in the suburbs and needed a hobby. Do we know how many boxes she has delivered yet?" Shaw asks.

Root’s hand goes to her ear.

“She says no deliveries were made yet. Guess our soccer mum had some mind to test these out on volunteers before selling them"

“How much time do we have before they hit the market?”

“She says they will be ready to ship in twenty”

“Oh. Okay then we should split. I’m going to steal our neighbours Ferrari by the way”

“Normally I would ask you for a ride. Too bad my drug lab is right across the street and She wants me to pick some stuff up while you're gone"

"Yeah good luck with that and don't forget to feed Bear for the night..." Shaw says. Right before she leaves Shaw takes a peak at Root over her shoulder.

".... And maybe later if I’m on the mood I could give you a ride" She winks at Root on her way out and Root feels like she might faint.

_______________

Shaw is now working any left over frustration by punching everyone in her way. It’s a pity there aren’t a lot of people in this lab. Shaw’s focus on its edge as she tries to prevent anyone from actually taking a combat enhancer. She doesn't want to deal with such a task twice a night.

The lab is so dirty Shaw wonders if anything reacted with the floor yet. Three guards come out with sub machine guns. Finally a challenge. Shaw was beginning to get bored. She hides from them picking up a test tube on your way. Shaw hopes that it will blow up on their faces or at least emit a gas that will make them unconscious. Yes she is a an expert in explosives but there are little ways to tell a chemical when it isn't labelled. She throws it but the test tube just breaks on the face of a thug.

The two remaining goons look at each other and start laughing. Shaw looks at her ammo. She has enough. What are those guys expecting though that Shaw cleared half the building out of pure luck? She throws her weight on the storage unit she was hiding behind. It falls on them. They are both breathing but they are trapped under it. One of the goons tries to reach his gun. Taking the sub machine gun away from him Shaw leaves to scan the rest of the building. Except from crates full of pills and chemical supplies she finds nothing. A phone in Shaw’s jacket rings. Root must have planted the cellphone Shaw throwed at the wall .It has a little bump on one corner but that's about it.

"Yeah?” Shaw answers.

For a while all Shaw can hear is Root panting and gunshots. Okay…

"We should take as many boxes as we can carry and burn the labs to the ground"

"Agreed" Shaw will steal that van and dump the Ferrari for more storage space.

"Don’t forget to wear something pretty darlin, I have a surprise for you when you get back" Root says all smug.

"There is no simulation that the machine run where I do that Root." Shaw replies.

"Too bad" Shaw can hear the pout in Root’s voice "I know I am"

The call ends with a beep. Following Root’s instructions she fills the mini van with pills. It starts raining on the way home. It makes Shaw nerves a little bit blunter than the usual ,the calmest Shaw can be. On the way home she starts talking to her phone.

"Let me tell you something buddy you will either forbid Root to take mission without kevlar or I'll blow up your servers sky high. Got it?"

"Okay Shaw you don't need to threaten with violence to convince me on this one. I am concerned about Root's health as well" The machine admits.

"Then books us the medical exams Root needs at the local clinic"

"Already done Shaw"

"Pending missions?"

"None at the moment."

"That's nice. Also don't bother us for the rest of the night unless there is real danger"

There are a lot of car debris on their front yard Shaw notices when she arrives. Root is returning from somewhere clutching a black umbrella to shield herself. Shaw parks the car. The rain has now turned into a downpour. The grin on Root's face tells Shaw that she kept her promise about the surprise. She insists on waiting for Shaw outside the car to protect her from the rain too.

"Root it’s like five yards to the house" Shaw joins her under the umbrella.

“Well sweetie I was just returning from getting my heart meds when I saw you. I didn't want you getting wet, yet” Root adds in Shaw's ear.

Shaw ignores Root's words to admire how fine she looks on those heels. She jokingly elbows Root to stop talking because people are still looking. Yeah they have some weird ass neighbours who don't know how to even hide themselves behind a window. Root struggles a bit loosing her balance looking at Shaw for support. Maybe Shaw shouldn't have done that when the ground is slippery from the rain and Root is in stilettos. Root makes both of them lose their balance. Shaw might slip for the first time on her life. Root goes down all the way hitting her head on the cement. On the other hand Shaw falls safely her hands stopping her momentum. Before her head meets the cement it hits something metallic. Heavy.

Oh. Must be the trash from the car crash.


	4. Amnesiac

“Rise and Shine! Hoping you had some sleep because it seems like you’re going to need it” Someone says over Shaw with a too happy for morning voice. She looks at the person in front of her eyes taking a while to focus. She recognises one of the peeping neighbours. But still her manners are unwelcome on mornings like these. Her head is pounding like crazy and Shaw wonders how hammered she got last night. This is by far her worse hungover.

“I’m hoping you didn’t got hurt too much” the woman continues. “My husband helped me carry both of you to the couch”

_Both of you?_

Shaw tries to move but the woman holds her down.

“Both of us?” Confused Shaw struggles to spell the words .The woman looks at her terrified. Shaw is used to that but she can’t remember the reason why.

“You… and your wife…?” The neighbour almost expects her to remember who that is. But she doesn’t.

_Shit._

What have you done again Sameen? She can almost hear her own mother say. _I can not remember my own damn wife_. Well that’s new. Shaw remembers her mother reacting to everything that happened that way. Like nothing in the world could surprise her any more. The neighbour now points at a couch behind Shaw. Well if this is her wife then Shaw did something good she supposes. The woman is still sleeping. She has a little bump to the head covered with brunette curly hair. Shaw notices the woman’s chest moving peacefully but there is no wedding ring on her fingers. Neither do she wear one either. The woman turns in her sleep, turning her back to them. She looks fragile under the blanket she is sleeping. Shaw's neighbour looks back at her.

“What is my name again…?”

“The packages you received yesterday was under the name of Sameen Turner” The woman looks now concerned.

“Okay” Shaw nods. Perhaps Shaw is her middle name or something.

“I’m going to wake her up, answer if she has any questions”

“That’s so nice of you” Shaw says because there is a weight on her back she wants to check. The neighbour goes to wake the woman on the couch. Surprise it’s a gun. Shaw’s eyes stare for a moment too long. Holy shit, why do I need a gun ?

"I’m a paramedic so I suggest you rest run some exams just to be safe" Shaw hears their neighbour. She turns around to look at Shaw and she hides the weapon lighting fast. Thankfully Shaw’s wife couldn’t see the gun. The paramedic gives Shaw a reassuring smile. After a while she leaves and tells Shaw to just phone or come by at her house if she needs any help. Shaw can only nod because her wife is looking at her.

“So we are newly-weds?” She asks.

“As it seems” Shaw crosses her hands, she doesn’t know what to do with them. She feels too alert for a reason. Not a good reason. Get your head out of the gutter girl Shaw tells herself.

“The house seems new” Shaw’s casual conversation skills had taken the day off as it seems. Absent-mindedly Shaw checks the phone receiver. Yes it’s dead.

“Not even the phone is connected yet”

“We don’t even have internet?” Her wife seems shocked.

“Yeah. What is your name by the way?” Shaw tries to bring up casually the fact that she doesn’t remember her wife’s name.

“Root. Yours?” The woman smiles at Shaw.

“Shaw. Do you remember anything? Because I surely don’t” Shaw says.

“Uh.. Nope not a thing”

“Too bad” Root tries to stand up but she quickly loses her balance. Shaw catches her mid-air. Root looks at the hands on her waist. Shaw becomes aware and removes them like she was burned from the proximity.

“We have to go to the hospital, make sure everything is okay”

“Well then you’re driving” Root says clutching her head.

“I think a cab would be better I don’t want me or you to black out in the middle of the driveway” Shaw goes and asks her neighbours over their front yard to call for a cab.

“Don’t worry" The paramedic looks at Shaw "It ’ll be here in five”

“Good” Shaw goes back to the house.

Going inside she makes a pit stop to check how Root is doing. She is still lying on the couch and Shaw tries to check the bump on her head. Except from a huge bruise she looks good but there is nothing Shaw can do without medical equipment.

“I need to change. I’ll be back in five” Root says getting up slowly from the couch.

“Sure” Root barely hears Shaw’s words as she goes upstairs searching for a place to hide her guns. It does feel good to have a gun on her, it makes her more confident and everything but she is worried. What will Shaw think if she finds out? Finally she finds a safe and sets it with a password. Locking the guns away she puts on a t-shirt, her favourite leather jacket and goes downstairs to find Sameen waiting for her at the hall.

“About time” Shaw comments.

“Are we going to get breakfast after the hospital?” Root locks the house just as the cab arrives.

“Yeah so we better finish this quick because I’m starving” Shaw says as she goes in the cab.

“So you prefer to finish quick?” Root asks with the straightest face on the world. Shaw looks a few times back and forth at Root and the cabbie.

“What darlin' I’m just trying to figure out our love life…” Root says smiling because Shaw seems frustrated. Her cute little compact wife Root must admit is adorable. Root sighs. Shaw is grumpy as usual. You arrive at the hospital and Sam pays the cab while Root just watches the hospital. After they say their names at the reception a doctor comes their way.

"Hello Mrs. Turner are you here for your scheduled exams?" Root and Shaw look at each other confused.Technically they are both Mrs.Turner and after their little accident neither Shaw nor Root can remember who needs the exams. Their doctor, a young woman named Joan seems eager to help them.

"We are here to get a pet scan, we both bumped our heads really hard"

"Oh well there is nothing we can't arrange, even with this power cut. We can do the pet scans first and then a heart check up"

"And for who lucky person is the heart check up?"

The doctor checks the papers in front of her.

"Mrs. Root Turner."

"Okay as it seems I am not the one biting the bullet. What do you say I go in first and then pick you up when you are done?" Shaw says.

"Sounds like a plan"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait a little bit for us to get all the papers ready. Unfortunately the wi-fi is down because some idiot drove a truck into a power pole" Joan murmurs as she leaves them. Root sees Shaw getting grumpier and takes out the power bars from her jacket, handing them to her.

"You’re still buying lunch after this flimsy excuse of a breakfast" Shaw says between bites.

"And why I’m doing that?" For a reason Root can’t stop being amused at Shaw's behaviour

"Because I’m having a very strong feeling that this is all your fault" Sam looks at Root accusing her. Root moves a little bit closer to Shaw.

"Wow, didn’t know I married a psychic and we will find out whose fault this is eventually" Root says but Sameen doesn't answer because they have reached the exam room . She finishes off the bars and follows the doctor inside. Root is left looking at the ceiling, her mind hovering. Watching the busy nurses, the exhausted baggy-eyed doctors and a surveillance camera. No light. No nothing. This surveillance camera blinks at Root a few times. She started walking towards the camera just to check the problem it seemed to have. A hand on Root's shoulder alarms her. Going on the defensive stance ready to take anyone out Root looks at the perps eyes. Those amazing black eyes stare back. Sameen looks worried.

"We called you like so many times. Why didn't you answer?" Sam asks.

"I didn’t hear a thing" Root admits. The doctor examines her ears stopping at her right and holding it for a while. Joan then leads them back to the exam room.

"Please close your eyes miss. Count how many times I'll snap my fingers" With one last glance to Shaw, Root closes her eyes. After three snaps Joan asks her. Root answers and they both look at her strangely.

"As it seems miss…"

"Turner" She fills in. Joan seems tired enough to forget her own name right now not just Root's.

"Just call her Root. Turner is such a ridiculous name" Shaw interrupts them.

"If you thought it ridiculous why did you take it sweetie?" Root shoots back. Shaw just sighs and leaves the room.

"Well…Mrs. Turner you seem to have permanent hear loss in your right ear from a previous injury"

"That explains a lot" Shaw from outside the exam room, opening the door a little bit to make sure she is being heard.

"Stop eavesdropping Sameen"

"Whatever" Shaw really leaves this time. Root's pet scan is delayed because apparently she has a cochlear implant. She just gets an x-ray instead. The heart check up lasts about forty minutes. Shaw comes back at the end of it with coffee and waffles in a take out box.

"Thought you might be hungry" Shaw explains.

"Thanks" Root goes to grab the coffee but Shaw takes it away.

"No. Try the waffles first you're not supposed to drink coffee on an empty stomach" Shaw says pointing at the food. Root takes a bite or two reluctant at first and devouring it later when she remembered how hungry she was. Shaw leaves her to go check the exam's results. Root smirks. Damn she did marry and now she can see why.

"Both of you suffer from brief memory loss and other than that everything is okay" Joan tells them. "With your heads, I'm afraid"

"Mr.s Turner has to cut off coffee immediately stop the junk food and start exercising." Joan points at Root and clarifies. She gives them their prescriptions and instructs them to wake each other up during the night every two hours, make sure nobody has a concussion. They leave after making sure that their insurance has their exams covered. Shaw realises she must have married this woman for a reason. She didn’t know if that reason had anything to do with the guns resting on her lower back. It was a familiar weight but Shaw knew she had to hide it from her wife. She didn't know when Root decided to get handsy. Root starts talking on the way home.

"About this power-surge thing…. Don’t you think its curious? We didn’t even got our exams in digital forms which is annoying to say the least"

"Uh-huh" Shaw agrees. After walking for a while Root turns at her.

"Before we go back to the house, we need to drop by the pharmacy and a grocery store. Get some food and supplies"

"Do you have any money on you?" Shaw asks because she had the spent the last of hers on waffles and coffee.Um let me see…Root starts patting herself.

"No sorry I don’t think so.Wait a sec…" Root starts patting her chest.

"Root just don't" Shaw says too tired to see Root give a striptease at public.

"Ha. Found some!" She announces excitedly pulling a little stack of hundreds out of her bra.

"I don’t even want to imagine how these got there" Shaw declares beaten.

"Don’t worry Sameen,I can't be a stripper because we live in the suburbs. Do you know any suburbs with a strip club?"

"I know some but they wouldn't be good enough to hire you" Shaw confesses checking Root out. Root is now pulling out a phone out of her jacket. _Why in hell was Root carrying this?_ It’s screen was broken and it seemed to be a little bent up. A tiny droplet fell from it as they both looked at it.

"It’s probably the battery’s liquids" Shaw says snatching it away from Root and throwing it in the nearest garbage can.

"See? Now let’s go to the market store" Inside the shop Root takes the lead while Shaw moves the wheel-cart. They take a while buying everything they need. Root starts with the basics as she says like barbecue lighter fluid and comfy way too fluffy slippers. Shaw makes sure they have everything they need from hygiene products to healthy stuff that Root needs to eat. Root leaves her alone in the food aisle for a minute or two and she manages to turn their entire cart into a green monstrosity. Root tries to complain.

"I am buying vegetables so that you won't have a heart attack next time you see me in lingerie" Shaw cuts her off. Root gulps audibly. They stand in the line and pay for the stuff. It isn't until the time where they are walking back to the house with the bags where Shaw wonders if they even have a barbecue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should give credit at this point to the romanogers fandom that came up with the prompt. Two assassins under cover in the suburbs have an accident which causes amnesia.


End file.
